


Girls Like Girls

by hondayota



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondayota/pseuds/hondayota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, Nicky, and Matt bet on whether Allison and Renee will get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls

“I’m telling you,” Dan said, “the sexual tension is crazy! You just don’t see it because you don’t live with them.”  
“I still don’t believe you, babe.” Matt put his arm around Dan’s shoulder and pulled her closer to him, so they were snuggled in the corner of the couch.  
“Just because you and Dan have to do the straight person nasty doesn’t mean the rest of us do,” Nicky commented from across the girls’ room. He sat with his back against a chair, legs outstretched. “Homosexuality is real. But if you’re going to be a hater, Matt, let’s bet on it. I’ve got a hundred on Allison and Renee getting together before summer.”  
Matt nudged his girlfriend. “Put me down for a hundred on no relationship.”  
“One fifty says they get together during the summer and come back as an item,” Dan countered, sticking her tongue out at him.

Allison watched Renee survey the hair dyes, taking in the way she grinned as she added another option to the ever-growing stack in Allison’s arms. The smile wasn’t a rare thing these days, as Allison was sure it once must have been, but that didn’t make its effect on Allison any less pronounced. Renee’s smile was soft and sweet, with just enough teeth showing to make it seem a little wild, like the girl herself. When Renee smiled at her, Allison could feel something inside her untangling, little by little. That smile was a lit match.  
“Okay,” Renee said, “I’ve narrowed it down to these five.”  
Allison groaned. “We’re going to be here all day at this rate.” She wouldn’t mind that, really, an entire day alone with Renee.  
“It’s not an easy decision! All these colors are so pretty. I can’t pick just one.”  
“So don’t.”  
“I mean I can’t just…get all of them.”  
Allison raised an eyebrow. “I can.”  
Renee’s smile was more than worth the price of the dyes.

 

Twenty minutes later, Renee sat in a chair in the kitchen, head tipped back and eyes closed as Allison worked her fingers through Renee’s hair. They didn’t talk much, but they were comfortable with each other; Allison had been doing Renee’s hair as long as they had been friends. There was a pop song playing from an app on Allison’s phone, something loud and danceable, and the two were alone in the dorm. Dan had left when they’d shown up, giving them a lame excuse about a date with Matt. Allison knew why Dan was really gone. The bet. Allison had heard Dan, Matt, and Nicky talking a week ago, when they thought she was out of the dorm. The three of them betting on her wasn’t unusual – Nicky had made killings predicting how long she and Seth would tolerate each other before breaking up again – but the three of them betting on her and Renee was different. The three of them betting on her and Renee made her chest swell with possibility.  
She had known she liked girls as well as boys since middle school, and she had known she liked Renee since a few months after Seth’s death. The others had let her grieve in her own way, and Renee should have been no different, but somehow she was. Renee had always been there, holding Allison tight the night she had cried until she threw up, quietly buying more boxes of tissue when Allison had exhausted her supply, falling asleep beside Allison on the couch when her bed held too many memories. Renee was an anchor, and Allison had been adrift for far too long.  
“What color are you putting on now?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
Allison snickered as Renee rolled her eyes back in her head, trying to see what Allison was doing to her hair. As leaned over Renee, her hair brushed Renee’s face, and Renee reached up to tuck it behind Allison’s ear.  
“Since you have dye on your hands,” she said.  
“Thanks.” Allison’s ear burned where Renee’s fingers had touched it, and again she thought of the others’ bet. She had realized a few months ago that liking Renee had probably begun before Seth’s death, but letting herself think it had not started until after. Even once she had admitted her crush to herself, she hadn’t let herself hope. She’d told herself: Renee probably doesn’t even like girls, just get over this. She’d told herself: those aren’t signals, she’s like this with everyone. She’d told herself stop, and no, and you graduate soon anyway, what’s the point, but it hadn’t worked. She had done her best to ignore what she felt, but maybe if Dan and Nicky had noticed something, there was hope. Maybe she had a chance.  
“Almost done.”  
“Your hands feel nice in my hair,” Renee said sweetly.  
Allison didn’t know how to reply. Well, she had a lot of replies, but none of them were appropriate for the current situation. Instead, she said: “Did you know they’re betting on us?” and immediately wished she had stayed on the hands topic. Then again, maybe this was good. She could finally find out what Renee was thinking.  
“Hmm?”  
“Dan and Matt and Nicky. They’re betting on us. On whether we’ll…”  
“What?”  
“Whether we’ll get together.”  
“Oh,” Renee said, “what did you bet on?”  
Allison felt her hands stop moving, still tangled in Renee’s hair. “Anyone involved in the bet can’t bet, you know that. It’s against the rules.”  
“I know, but…if you had bet, what would you have bet on?”  
Allison was burning.  
“I’d…” Allison bit her lip. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, removed her hands from Renee’s hair. “I would have bet on us.”  
Renee stood up so fast her chair fell to the ground, and then she just stood there, looking at Allison. They weren’t exactly eye level, since Allison’s stilettos left her towering over everyone but Matt and Nicky, but neither of them minded. “Us,” Renee repeated, wondering.  
Allison could feel Renee’s breath on her lips, and for a second, she wished she hadn't said anything. This was the part where Renee would say “sorry, but,” in her quietly disappointed way. This was the part where she broke Allison’s heart. Allison shouldn't have believed Nicky and Dan, she should have listened to what Matt told them…  
Renee said: “You would have won.”  
When Renee kissed her, Allison could feel her smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first fic so i hope it was okay. hmu on tumblr at pygmytyrants


End file.
